


March 8, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You saved up?'' Supergirl wished to know as she smiled and Amos nodded.





	March 8, 2002

I never created DC.

''You saved up?'' Supergirl wished to know as she smiled and Amos nodded before he revealed one expensive toy.

THE END


End file.
